Dragon Wing
by DragonGirl90
Summary: Long ago the realms were all connected strongly. Anyone who wanted could easily pass between them and find a home there. However that all that came to an end along time ago, those four are the last hope for any of the worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Xilon: this is a public service announcement, Dragongirl90 is dead. cause of death- English class. it chewed her up and spit her carcass on the front step where her mom destroyed what was left. so as i have found a new person who can type i will now be the one...**

**damn muse getting the keyboard stay the hell away from the computer! oh and i love the imagery... I'm not dead yet people!**

**Ed: those two are not going to tell you this so i will, Dragongirl90 has no ownership of me or FMA.**

**but i do own the OC's and the story ideas, if it is not FMA i came up with it and do own.**

* * *

_Long ago the realms were all connected strongly. Anyone who wanted could easily pass between them and find a home there. However that all that came to an end along time ago, now the realms are divided by barriers, and the gates that once were open are locked forever. _

_This began when the humans started to hate and fear magic and the users of magic. The humans hunted and killed any magic users they could find even their own. In a last resort to save ourselves my kind, knowing that our camouflage abilities were not fool proof left the human dimension. By our own choice we stayed on our side, and the humans could not cross without magic, it was not the golden age, but we were alive. _

_Then several generations later by the time humans and their dimension had become as much of a story to us as we had to them a cruel king came to power. He believed that we should retake the human realm by force. I was but a child when this came to pass, but I knew this was wrong, the humans had left us be for so long. I joined the forces of the few who also believed this way, we were vastly out numbered and the great divide happened, many of my childhood friends were on the kings side and so I had to fight them… see them kill our own friends… forgotten in the bitterness that came of the rift. _

_Unable to cope with the horrors of the front line I took on an equally important job. Guardian of the eggs, I was meant to protect and raise the young. I knew that they would be forced to fight far too young, but I hoped and prayed that something we did made a difference and that all the realms would be better someday. I was a fool, in the last battle both sides lost, but I still have hope. _

_The war ended when the imperial forces found the nesting grounds. I had only a little warning and managed to grab four eggs and put them in a bag so I could get them to safety. It was then that I was given a second mission, to close forever all the gates. I fled the grounds with the eggs and did as I was told. All but one gate would never open between our world and the human one. I could see that the eggs would never be safe and I wanted to save more so I used the last gate to pass into the human world._

_There after my camouflage kicked in I found two human couples. I told them my story… or what they needed to hear and asked if they would look after the eggs while I tried to save more. They agreed and so I left two eggs in each of the couples care, trusting humans to help me. By the time I got back to the grounds… I was all that was left of the resistance. They did not kill me, but for the past sixteen years I have been closely guarded because they believe and rightfully so, that I have the last portal to the human realm. Now I am biding my time, praying I was not wrong to trust those humans, those four eggs could be my worlds last hope._

-Shortly after the eggs were left-

"Look, the egg is hatching. What are we supposed to do?"

"I, I, don't know… that woman said she would be back soon… where is she?"

"Oh honey look, he doesn't look like anything but a baby!"

"He… looks like me?"

"Well that settles it. Until that woman returns we tell him that he is our son."

"What about the other?"

"If it hatches then that's our child too. It solves all our problems, we have children."

"What if…"

"We'll deal with that later. Look at him he's so cute… I think you should name him."

"Me?! Why me?!"

"You're his father."

-Other side of the country-

"The hell is going on here. That is not right!"

"She's just a baby don't hurt her"

"It is a freak of nature, humans don't hatch."

"Stop it. She is human look at her. She even looks like you, would you do this to our own child?"

"Our own child wouldn't come from some freaky chicken egg some crazy woman hands us."

"We're keeping her and that is that."

-Present day-

"Oh no I'm late… oh no" a young teen girl about 15 years old said as she dashed trough the crowded streets of Central. She was so focused on where she should have been that she plowed right into another teen.

"Hey watch it" the blond retorted as he picked himself up.

"Sorry!" she said over her shoulder as she never even stopped in her dash.

"Is it just me… or were her eyes weird?" The blond asked his companion. However before he got an answer he was run over again.

"Hey this is a street not a sit-around-and-get-in-peoples-way-place twerp" the new girl growled as she looked at him.

"Who the hell are you calling a twerp you… old hag!"

"OLD?!!?! You must have a death wish kid!" the girl shouted as she moved to punch him.

"Please excuse my brother…he doesn't always think about what he says" the armor who was the boys companion said stepping between the two raging teens.

"Shut up Al no one calls me short!"

"Dammit why the hell does everyone I meet think I'm old, is it the silver hair?!" the girl responded pulling at her silver locks even though they were black tipped and had a few black streaks. "Dammit I don't have time for this… you two seen a girl about this tall…" she held her hand to show the height "… with long black hair that has gold streaks and tips, her eyes are black with gold around the pupil and the outside of the iris?"

"… yeah… she just ran by" the boys responded.

"Thanks" she grunted and ran off in the direction she had been heading.

"Who were those girls?" Ed asked as the boys turned to continue walking on their own way.

"I don't know, I wonder what was going on" Al mused.

Several hours later the Elric brothers were out on the streets again when the silver hired girl ran over Ed again.

"Shit… hey it's you!" she growled as she picked herself up and saw that she had once again run into Ed.

"Why don't you watch where you go?" Ed growled back angrily.

The two were about to come to blows when a shriek interrupted them. "Sylva!" the girl said sounding slightly panicked as she dashed off towards the sound.

"Hey! I'm not through with you, get back here!" Ed shouted running after her followed by Al.

The girl stopped near the entrance to a back ally and peered into the gloom. What her silver eyes saw caused an animalistic growl to escape her throat. "Sylva! You idiots get away from her now!" she said in a dangerously low voice.

"Hey look, we got ourselves two girlys now." One of the large men who had the young 15 year old trapped against the wall said as they turned to see the silver haired girl there.

"Dammit bastards and pedophiles like you make me sick!" the older girl growled. "Last chance to walk away or things get really ugly for you."

"Aw no I'm so scared of a little girly" the other man responded as he griped the trapped girl harder causing her to whimper.

"you asked for it" the girl growled "no one fucking hurts my little sis and gets away with it!" with that she clapped her hands and brushed them over the metal bracelets she had on forming two long and deadly knives with decorative handles that looked like silver dragons.

"Hell, she's an alchemist!" the first man said slightly more worried as the girl approached baring the weapons and had a murderous look in her eyes. The Elric boys had caught up with the girl in time to see her form the blades and they watched as the girl closed in on the two degenerates. They saw the men run for their lives after a swing of the knife just barely missed one guy's ear and damaged the wall far more than the men assumed the girl could. The girl then returned her bracelets to their normal state and pulled off her jacket placing it around the black and gold haired girls' shoulders.

"How can you do alchemy without a circle?" Ed asked the girl as she led her sister out of the ally.

"Why do you want to know, it's not like I can teach you it" she growled attention diverted from her sister.

"Sis, calm down, I'm fine" the black haired girl said placing a hand on her sister's arm. "Oh hey, you're that boy I ran into earlier." She said seeing Ed more clearly.

"You two are sisters?" Al asked as the older siblings glared at each other.

"Yeah" Sylva said, and the two got of on their own conversation as they kept an eye on their siblings to keep them from fighting.

"I already know how to do it, how do you?" Ed growled.

"None of your beeswax!"

"it was human transmutation wasn't it, who did you try to bring back?"

"_I_ didn't do anything, if you must know my sperm donor tried it on me, I got out of the reaction alive much to his displeasure." The girl growled, "now what about you twerp"

"Dammit I'm not short!" Ed shouted going of on one of his rants. After several more bouts of shouting the teens were interrupted as three adults approached them.

"Edward, Alphonse" two of the adults said seeing them.

"Teacher? And…" Ed started but seeing the man, stubbornly turned his head away.

"You know these people?" the silver haired girl asked.

"So, these two are your sons" the third adult asked the man. "They seem to be healthy"

"Who are you?" Al asked her politely.

"Me, call me Kat, and I would like to ask you four to come with me, to talk somewhere more private." The woman responded gently.

"Four?" the man asked

"Yes four," the two women said firmly, "the girls are part of this too."

* * *

**in the next chapter you will both find out about the title, and i will give you an end note on the origins of this idea. anyway R&R and flames will be used to burn effigies of my English teacher!**


	2. the Dragons

**Hi new Chapter yay! actually this has been mostly typed since the first chapter, but i needed a goon closing point. and wow looking back on the year, it sucks, damn it is amazing that i have any free time at all! but enough of that here you go my readers!**

**dragongirl90anddragongirlassosiateddonotnoworeverwilllikelyunlessbusomerandomtwistoffateherwildinamginignsbometrueownfullmetalalchemisthoweverasthisisasiteforfanfictionshewilltakeallthelibritystithinthereandshallmanipulatefantacysityationsfreeofprofitforhtegoodpeoplewhoreadandreviewtoenjoy!**

"So, I gather that you boys are called Edward and Alphonse, but I don't know the names of you girls." Kat said as the seven sat down in Kat's hotel room.

"I'm Sylva and she is my older sister Lexara."

"Why must you tell everyone we meet that?" Lexara asked her sister.

"Well, that is interesting…" Kat mused, "Izumi, where do you think I should begin? You know the boys at least."

"The beginning is usually the best." She replied.

"Well, let's see…"

"What the hell do you want with us?" Ed interrupted tired of being in the same room as his dad.

"Edward, this is important." Hoenhime responded.

"Right OK, well you four are not what you look like, and believe you are." Kat said. "You belong to the same race as me, and that is actually why you are able to do alchemy without a circle." She said directing it at Lexara and Ed. "your siblings just haven't had the trigger to do it."

"Is this going somewhere?" Ed asked.

"I'm not good with explaining this am I? Well, maybe this will help." Kat sighed; she pulled out a flat plate with a reflective surface. Then she clapped her hands and placed them on the plate. "Look into the plate" she said holding it up for the others to see.

The surface rippled and then soon images formed. The first picture showed a large reptile that had a long serpentine neck and tail; the slender head had two large horns curving out of it. The creature stood on two legs and had two large bats like wings coming out of its back. "this is a Dragon" Kat said, not that anyone who has ever read or heard fairy tales would confuse it for much else, though this dragon did not look like the mindless monsters of myth. It looked intelligent and graceful. The picture shifted to a scene where the dragons were fleeing a hoard of humans and the dragons escaped to another realm.

The scene then went into showing how years passed and then the rise of an evil king. The scenes then showed vicious battles, and ended with the scene of a young silver and blue dragon taking four eggs to safety, one was gold, one bronze, one black and gold, and one silver and black. The dragon came to the human realm and then changed shape now it looked like a human with silver and blue hair and eyes like a younger version of Kat. The dragon human then found four humans, two of which each of the teens recognized, one of which was in the room.

"Our parents?" the teens couldn't help but asking as they saw the people in the picture before the surface became nothing but a mirror again.

"Yes, and no" Kat replied "you are not genetically related to them, you are Dragons they are humans. However they did raise you to some degree"

"Dragons? Are you drunk or something?" Lexara said in a laugh "dragons don't exist"

"Not here, well, they are not supposed to anymore." Kat said "but you are Dragons, the sight of the gate alone will not give a human the ability for array-less alchemy, they have to have a talent for magic. Izumi here is a witch, maybe the last; I am a Dragon as are you. Dragons are creatures of magic, and so in your experiences with the gate you can now do alchemy which took the place of magic in this human realm, without the usual arrays."

"Right" Ed scoffed "and why are we supposed to believe that?"

"It is hard to believe…" Sylva said unsure "after all I've never seen a dragon, and I don't look like one."

"Well, I assume that when you hatched you instinctually took on your human form. Dragons have the ability to change between one human form, and one dragon form. Some of the stronger dragons can also turn into one form of up to four other animals. The rules to this shape-shifting are that you only have one form in each shape, like I could not make myself look like you, and that your eyes and hair/scales/fur/feathers are the same colors as your dragon scales, and those are the same color as your egg." Kat said.

"Still, wouldn't we have known about it?" Al asked

"The young of any species are impressionable, and they usually believe the first thing they see to be their parent and in so, species." Kat said. "And well, you were raised in a world where Dragons are considered to be fantasy." She continued after thinking for a moment or two.

"I suppose, but where do we fit in exactly?" Lexara asked rudely.

"I thought… oh never mind this is going nowhere, follow me." Kat sighed. She got up and strode over to the door. "Come" she repeated as the teens just watched. Suddenly the teens felt a urge to rise and walked out the door standing quietly in the hall as Kat thanked the adults for their help in finding the teens and then closed the door. "This way hurry now" she commanded the teens briskly as she led the way.

It wasn't until they were on the moving train that the spell on the teens faded and their free will was returned to them.

"What the hell!" the older two shouted as soon as they could. "What did you do to us!" they demanded temporarily united.

"It was a harmless command spell" Kat said calmly surveying the empty save for them car. "Weak but to the unprepared quite effective, fear not soon such a spell will be as water to you."

"What gives you the right!" Ed started.

"SILENCE!" Kat roared the fury evident in her eyes, "you are young, and you know not of your own kind, you are woefully unprepared for the fight that faces you and I alone am able to teach you all you must know in a ridiculously short amount of time. Look this is way more than just me or you. If this was only about the fate of my and I suppose your home world, then I would never have brought you into this but Ragnar will raze this world the moment his talon touches down." Kat slowly brought her breathing down again. "Sorry for that Edward, but you don't seem to understand the... how you say… direness of the current situation." She said calmly now.

"Wow." Was all Lexara and Sylva could say to that outburst.

"Um… Ms. Kat, what was that about err… Ragnok?" Al timidly asked.

"Ragnar, he is the current king of Dragons, he believes humans to be dangerous and evil beings that chased our kind from the promised realm. Namely this one, and despite my efforts to hide my personal portal from him, he has found a way that will shortly allow him to cross over, and destroy this world." Kat answered sadly.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!" the large black dragon roared glaring down at the much smaller pink dragon that had been the unlucky bearer of bad news.

"Lo-Lord R-R-Ragnar, please f-f-for-forgive me. B-b-but s-s-sire, she is gone, the, the last free resistor just vanished." She squeaked.

"Granite, do you mean to tell me that a healthy average sized Dragon just vanished into thin air?" Ragnar asked in a dangerously calm tone causing the pink Granite to pale several shades until she was the color of pink granite.

"E-e-essentially s-s-sire" She valiantly whispered through her terror.

"Just evaporated like so much water, poof" Ragnar continued in that tone moving his hands to show the 'poof'. "Now my young Granite doesn't that seem silly?" He asked smiling.

"Y-y-yes sire"

"And don't you think it quite silly to suggest that?" Ragnar asked moving slightly so Granite could no longer escape.

"Q-q-quite"

"Well now, see we are on the same page that is certainly nice to know. So my young Dragonling what pray tell do you think we should do to remedy the situation."

"Uhm… well… err… perhaps"

"Perhaps what?"

"I should go look for her?"

"wonderful idea, but Granite if you were entrusted with the lives of all Dragons, and you found out that someone just let a rouge, a dangerous insane criminal loose to terrorize the populous and perhaps topple you, what do you think you would do to the person responsible?"

"Uhm… let her fix the error" Granite said hopefully gulping as Ragnar frowned at her and paling to the color of pink pearl.

"So sorry Granite but that answer is invalid" Ragnar growled not sounding sorry at all.

"S-sire?" Granite gulped before Ragnar opened his maw and unleashed an inferno on the unfortunate dragon.

"David go and fetch all the best searchers, bring them here for me" Ragnar commanded the medium sized blue dragon standing in the corner watching the ashes swirl around his brother lazily.

"Yes your highness, shall I also call a cleaner for this mess?" He responded motioning to the settling ash.

"Yes brilliant, see you understand not like that pathetic whelp!" Ragnar exclaimed "do so immediately dear brother"

"Your wish is my pleasure sire" David responded leaving to fulfill the tasks.

* * *

"Watch it Sam! If this thing gets busted Ragnar will fry all our hides!" A brown Dragon yelled at his green coworker.

"Sorry Mike but what is this contraption supposed to MMmrph" Sam finished as Mike covered his mouth.

"Ssshhhh" Mike hissed looking around "don't you know what happens to Dragons who know too much? Look Sam you are a great friend so I'm gonna let you in on a secret go find this place and don't get followed hear me, also don't tell no one I gave it to you."

"But Mike..."

"Get back to work you two!" A large gold dragon covered in black metal armor emblazoned with the red insignia of Ragnar shouted. "Lazy workers get the chop if you know what I mean" he laughed.

"Sorry sir, well get right on it!" Mike said.

* * *

The five got of the train at the last stop; Kat set a brisk pace leading them far from the town and into the wilderness. This time the teens were unspelled as over the trip the teens had gained a healthy respect, and a terror of setting Kat's temper off.

"Here we go, now I can finally slip into something more comfortable." Kat sighed as they reached a large clearing.

"uhm…" the Teens started but found that words deserted them as Kat shifted from a five foot six human woman to a fifteen foot tall silver and blue dragon.

"Well now I suppose you believe me now?" Kat laughed her voice not altered at all. "Ok now time for your first lesson, shifting to Dragon form, I will warn you first time shifts can be slightly painful." Kat said, "Now who wants to go first?"

The teens looked at each other. "Uhm, well Ms. Kat, I uh… don't know… if I." Al stammered fidgeting slightly as Ed picked up slightly on what Al was getting at and looked down guiltily. The girls were just confused.

Kat smiled softly "thank you Alphonse I am well aware of your condition, in fact why don't you go first?" before any of them could protest Kat bent down, clapped her hands and placed them on Al.

"Al!" Ed shouted as his brother was engulfed in white light. The light faded to reveal a ten foot bronze dragon cringing with his eyes tightly shut. "Alphonse!" Ed shouted near panicking as he didn't see anything he recognized as his brother.

The bronze opened one eye and then the other looking around him. Ed continued shouting now trying to cut through Kat's tough scales with his arm blade as Kat watched him unconcerned and the girls looked at the bronze dragon. "What. Did. You. Do. With. My. Brother!" Ed shouted between hits.

"Brother? Ed calm down I'm ok!" the bronze dragon snapping out of his amazement at his transformation said grabbing, and for the first time in a long time feeling his brother.

"A-Al?" Ed asked looking up at the dragon.

"Yes Edward" Both dragons replied.

"Would you like to be next?" Kat asked.

Ed got a big grin on his face as he pictured himself a tall dragon "You Bet!" he shouted as Al rolled his eyes imagining what was going through his brothers mind. Kat clapped her hands again and was engulfed by light.

**so...should i be evil and make Ed a smaller dragon? FYI in this story 10ft would be average height for a teen dragon, **

**as for adults 20ft is large (Ragnar is actually 25ft he is a monster)**

**15ft is average and 10ft is shrimpy, just to clarify how big they are when i use those kinds of terms. also if you want a dragon based off you let me know the name color and general personality you want portrayed,also your bent, IE evilgood or neutral. thank you!**


End file.
